La plus belle journée de ma vie
by Rizzles-Faberry
Summary: Jane et Maura se disent oui pour la vie . Nulle en Résumé


**C'est ma première fiction donc soyez indulgents :) J'avais vraiment envie d'écrire ça ,je sais que c'est super hyper méga court mais si ça vous plaît , je pourrais écrire d'autres fanfiction avec Jane qui est mariée à Maura . Bref , dites moi ce que vous en pensez . Bonne lecture**

"Jane Clémentine Rizzoli , voulez-vous prendre pour épouse Maura Isles ici présente ?

-Oui je le veux ."

Je regardais Maura , c'était elle , la femme de ma vie .Et aujourd'hui était le plus beau jour de ma vie . Le maire continua :

"Maura Isles , voulez vous prendre pour épouse Jane clémentine Rizzoli ici présente ?

-Oui , je le veux plus que tout au monde .

-Vous pouvez vous embrasser ."

Les lèvres de ma nouvelle femme se scellèrent aux mienne , oui , c'était ma femme , a moi , j'allais pouvoir l'appeler comme ça , et je n'en me lasserais jamais ! N'ayant plus d'oxygène , je dus rompre ce sous baiser Tout le monde applaudissait , ma mère pleurait , elle était heureuse pour moi. Patrick Doyle était là , mais pas en tant que tueur mais en tant que père de Maura . Le lieutenant Cavanaught , Frost , Korsack étaient la aussi . Tommy , Frankie me regardaient les pouces en l'air pour me féliciter . Seul une personne manquait à l'appel : Constance Isles . Elle n'avait jamais accepté l'homosexualité de Maura et encore moins son mariage avec une femme . Je voyais que Maura était très peinée . Je la comprenais . Nous sortîmes de la Mairie sous les applaudissements des gens . Tout le monde se rejoignit au restaurant pour le dîner et la soirée . Dans la voiture , personne ne dit un mot , je n'en avais pas besoin , d'un simple regard , je comprenais ce que voulais me dire Maura . Elle était heureuse , tout comme moi . Quand on avait annoncé nous relation à notre entourage , presque tout le monde avait bien réagit , à vrai dire , ils nous on confiait qu'ils s'en doutaient depuis un moment . On arriva au restaurant avant les autres . On se repéra , il y avait une salle de danse avec une sono et une salle pour manger . Mon mariage était parfait , je m'étais mise en robe même si , étant petite , j'avais voulue le marier dans un maillot de base-ball ! Les invités commençais à arriver , l'apéritif démarra . Tout le monde discutais riait , ce fut de même pour le repas . Avant que la fête ne commence , ce fut l'heure des discours et , à ma grande surprise , ce fut Tommy qui commença :

"Je sais que je ne me suis jamais bien entendue avec ma sœur , je suis tout son contraire mais au fond , je l'admire , c'est ma grande sœur et elle sera toujours là pour me protéger même si c'est moi qui est fautif . Elle est prête à tout pour sauver la vie des personnes qu'elle aime , même à sacrifier la sienne , ce qu'elle a faillit faire plus d'une fois ! Tout ce que je veux , c'est qu'elle trouve le bonheur et aujourd'hui , elle l'a trouver , il s'appelle Maura . Je vous souhaite une belle vie à deux ." Des larmes roulaient sur mes joues , je ne m'attendais pas a ce que se soit lui qui fasse un discours comme ça ! Je me levai et pris mon petit frère dans mes bras . Puis ce fut au tour de quelqu'un de l'entourage de Maura . Cette personne arriva par derrière, c'était Constance Isles , Le visage de Maura s'éclaira. Sa mère prit la parole :

" Au début , je n'ai pas accepté que ma fille soit comme ça , j'avais peur qu'on lui fasse du mal à cause de ça , je ne suis pas du tout homophobe bien sur mais quand on apprends que c'est notre fille qui est homosexuelle , c'est assez dur à accepter . Quand on voit tout les crimes homophobes qu'il y a , j'ai vraiment pris peur . Je comprends qu'on ai cru que je la rejetais . Mais je me suis reprise et je suis ici ce soir , a son mariage avec la femme qu'elle aime et je lui souhaite tout le bonheur possible aux côtés de Jane ." Maura tremblait. Elle était très émue que ça mère soit la pour elle . Qu'elle ai annulée tout ses rendez vous avec des artistes pour être à ses cotes pour ce moment si important de sa vie .Tout le monde applaudit , puis Une valse commença . Maura ouvrit la danse avec Doyle . Avant que je ne le remplace. J'aurais aimée que cette danse dure une éternité . J'étais tellement bien . La soirée passa très vite . On rentra dans la maison de Maura qui maintenant était aussi la mienne . On se couchât dans les bras l'une de l'autre . Je lui chuchotait avant de m'endormir :

"Je t'aime .

-Moi aussi ."

Son souffle devint régulier , elle s'était endormie . Je ne mis pas longtemps a trouver le sommeil . Oui , aujourd'hui était la plus belle journée de ma vie .


End file.
